Frontier Adventure
Frontier Adventure is an "Arcade-style Action RPG" exclusively for the GigaCom and the first to use the GigaCom L.-O.e-R. (Lock-On e-Reader) add-on accessory Intro One of Ethanthegamer (nicknamed ETG)'s original series ideas. It's an action RPG that's actually available to public buildings. In real life (or reality), it uses the latest cloud-based data card called the GigaCard (one of the accessories for GigaCom and a non-accessory to arcade versions) and debuts new features! Update: Wow... It's been a LONG time since this page had a new makeover. :) coming soon Story It all started when the Earth was dying. People did not wanna waste their days before Earth dies. But one boy named Yūki no hīrō did not want his home planet to die. His family was packing their things as well as him and boarded on the spaceship called, SpacE. Everyone else across the Earth boarded on SpacE, too. Then the spaceship left Earth and soon crumbled to scattered pieces. But there was one thing even the satan himself (except God) cannot surpass that survived...the cORe. It was the core that gave life to Earth, until even itself could not fix to alter Earth's fate. Yuki set out to investigate that error. But there's one problem...THEY'RE IN FREAKIN' SPACE!! Now he has to earn himself a spacesuit by going through a trial of "self-defense" training tests that the "captain" has chosen for him, then you go through a Tutorial. Gameplay The gameplay deplicts of characters in an ATB, but still uses Wait Mode for certain situations. coming soon Control Field *D-Pad: Move around *Select Button: Check Map *Start Button: Pause game/Exit game *A Button: Talk *B Button: Shop (only to certain NPCs that allow you to shop) *C Button: Challenge (only to certain NPCs that allow you to challenge them or enter minigames) *X Button: Access Save Point *Y Button: "Reaction" (only to certain objects or things) *Z Button: Customization Menu *L/R Button or Control Stick: Control camera Battle *D-Pad or Control Stick: Move around/Emergency Evasion Dash (tap twice or tap when enemy attack closes in) *Select Button: Check scanned enemies' statuses *Start Button: Pause game/Exit game/Quicksave in-game battle *A Button: Jump/Double Jump (only when equipped to a certain Auto-Ability)/Glide (Fly) (A+D-Pad or Control Stick; only when equipped to a certain Auto-Ability) *B Button: Use assigned Ability *C Button: Use assigned Ability *X Button: Overdrive/Gigadrive *Y Button: Use assigned Ability *Z Button: Use assigned Ability *L Button: Lock-On Mode/Exit Lock-On Mode *R Button **Tap: Advancely switch target **Hold: Choose target to Lock-On (requires D-Pad or Control Stick) Characters Yuki no hiro Yuki no hiro (Yun for short) is the game's main protagonist. He's a Chicago native who goes out on a galactic adventure to restore the Earth. His weapon type of choice are the edged kind (of whom he's recently mastered). Unique Attacks *Barrage - Series of combo hits. *Spiritual Barrage - An ancestor-enhanced attack which gives you alternated, magic stat-based combo attack. *Bravery - A very strong combo attack that takes up at least 1/4 of the user's HP/V(itality)P. Unique Magic *Hiro Pearl - A unique version of Pearl where the user charges energy from his heart to his sword then unleashes a super-charged orb of light attack! *Dark Sacrifice (解き放た耐え難い闇 Tokihanata taegatai yami, lit. "Unbearable darkness unleashed") - The user unleashes a fury of ultimately powerful dark blasts from his chest, but reduces his HP by 1/2 in the process. *Death Blade (天に送信 Ten ni sōshin, lit. "Sent to the heavens") - The blade super-charges with reflecting shadows then swings through the enemy causing Instant Death (or if failed causes damage equal to 1/3 of the user's max HP). Overdrives/Gigabreaks *Yūki-tsuyo-sa-hokori (勇気、強さ、誇り, lit. "Courage, strength, and pride") - The true, ultimate version of Bravery! The user flies around at fast speed while unleashing swirling, slicing damage to enemies at contact while moving the D-Pad or Control Stick! After a while the user rises up and unleases pillars of light, spinning at top speed!! *Shi wa kami (死は神 "Death god") - The user charges energy (leaving him completely vulnerable but still charges after damage) then spins down in a whirl of light, causing insanely heavy damage (and there may be high chances of Instant Death)! *Shi wa-kaminari no kami (死は、雷の神 "Death god of thunder") - The user does the same as the Overdrive right above, but unleashes a flurry of Final Bolts for this one (note: the lightning is white)! Yuri no hikari Yuri no hikari is one of the game's protagonists. She's one of Yun's lifelong friends back when they met in kindergarten when Earth was still alive. She's learned the arts of bojutst back through staff training in the dojo. Unique Attacks *Jōtō - Chinese-style combo attack (rarely inflicts Instant Death on any of hits). *Hōtō - Japanese-style combo attack (rarely inflicts Dispel on any of hits). *Yōtō - An ancient, hidden art of furious combos. Unique Magic *Pearl Dance - A series of constructive Pearl/Holy spells. *Faith - The ultimate Pearl spell which sends pillars of light to any enemy in sight! *Last Haste - The user blindly dashes to all enemies in sight (also causes Stop) then unleashes pearls of light to rain down on all the stopped enemies (Stop wears off when all pearls hit)! Overdrives/Gigabreaks *Holy Ragnarok - User floats up then charges lights of energy, and after a little while the user releases many missiles of light at enemies in sight. *Hope of Faith (信仰と信頼と希望 Shinkō to shinrai to kibō, lit. "Hope with faith and trust") - The power of the heart summons the light pillars one by one, then unleashes them, spinning to nearby enemies, causing heavy Pearl-elemental damage! *World of One (魔法の真の Mahō no shin no, lit. "True magic") - The user, well, uses up every element in the game, creating a large sphere of magic! Then the user releases in onto the ground, creating a huge explosion, tremendousl/ultimately damaging enemies that comes in contact!! Joker, the "Golden Jack" Joker (in the Japanese ver., he's called, Joka Roiyarudekki, while in the European version, he's called "The Jack of gold luck", Joker, so he's called by his full name (without the middle one) in the Japanesee ver. of the game) is one of the game's protagonists. He's first met when Yun and Yuri meet him in the dark corner. In the North American and European vers. he'll first say: "What do you want...?", while in the Japanese ver. of the game, he'll say: "Yo, ya' heard of me, right?". So he kinda has more personality in the Japanese ver. He's ( should obviously be) a Gambler, so his weapon are mainly cards... Though he can wield much more than that! Unique Attacks He has 4. 2 for his claw attacks and 2 for gambling attacks. *Blinded Slash - Joker quickly slices through the enemy with 75% of Instant Death; if failed, it inflicts damage. *Ghost Slash Fury - The screen turns black when user "ghostly" rushes to the enemy then inflicts many hits (as much as 40). *King - The card appears for inflicting gravitational damage to the strongest enemy in sight. *Attack Reel - The reel appears which give you 20 sec. to stop 3 reels (results may vary). Unique Magic 4 again, but this time they're all gambling abilities! *Rule Card - All enemies will have some of their attacks cancelled out (except for many bosses'). *Goldfish - The classic game of goldfish in Frontier Adventure ver. begins! The rules are the samer...with a twist: If a person or thing loses the required number (above their heads) losses and have to take the "damage card" (which damages enemies based on how far their required number are); if they have the right required number you lose and take the "damage card." So it's a risky Ability. *Queen - The card appears and hovers around the user, casting series of Mega tier magic to nearby enemies for a limited time then the card will develop a large hurricane and sweep off enemies (there's a 30% chance that some enemies will disappear.) *Magic Reel - The same as the Attack Reel but is based on magic. Overdrives/Gigabreaks And this time, this includes 5!! *Kill Card (カードを殺す Kādo o korosu) - The user releases 10 cards, then it has 10 sec. to target 10 foes! Then afterwards unleashes 10 random hits, 50-50 on the Instant Death. *Special Reel - The golden reel appears and gives you 10~15 seconds (depending on the user's LV) to stop 3 reels (results may vary). *Silent Kill (ソニックゴーストスラッシュ Sonikkugōsutosurasshu, lit. Sonic Ghost Slash) - The user stops time then vanishes in blinded speed to slash through enemies at sight, then afterwards snaps his fingers, which resumes time and damages/kills (25~50; depends on the user's LV) enemies that had been slashed through. *King & Queen - The 2 cards appear and shield the user while charging energy, if hit in the progress they summon a random Final tier spell on any who hitted them. After they're fully charged the cards create a joint attack where you press the prompted button at the right timing and send pearls of light to enemies in sight! And if all timings where perfect the cards lifts the user (non-physically of course) and create a moveable whirling joint attack using the D-Pad or Control Stick then releases a large, traveling blast of light to blow away enemies! The cards then vanish into thin air. *Ultimate Kill Card (真を殺すカード Shin o korosu kādo) - As the name suggests it is the ultimate version of Kill Card. The user, this time, releases 20 cards and picks 20 enemies within 5~10 sec. (the moving "targeter" is faster in this ability so, even in 5 sec., it's nearly easy. Then when the timer ends the user saids: "Time for you...TO DIE!!" (in the Japanese ver. it's: "あなたのために時間が...ダイキャストに！", "Anata no tame ni jikan ga... Daikyasuto ni!") before unleashing 20 random fast, strong hits (the Instant Death chance for this Overdrive is 75~90)! At the end of the Overdrive it saids: "Pitiful weaklings..." (in Japanese it's: "惨めな弱虫...", "Mijimena yowamushi..."). (Note: He gets a (one-battle exclusively) playable "Ultimate" form in this game so his abilities may vary.) Shinjitsu Senshi Shinjitsu Senshi (Sheen for short) is one of the game's protagonists. He's one of Yun's lifelong friends back when they met in kindergarten when Eart was still alive. He's an expert in mixed martial arts using edged weaponry. Unique Attacks *Shining Slash - The user charges up his blade then combo slashes at the enemy. *Shin no Surasshu - The user slashes through the enemy, inflicting heavy damage, with a small chance of Instant Death. *Ragnarok - The user inflicts a few combo slashes at the frontal enemy (with a pushback, spin attack at the end) while floating up in the air then charges energy into his blade, then, when fully charged, unleashed to enemies at sight. Unique Magic *Holy Slash - The blade charges then thuds on the ground to unleash a pillar of light to enemies in its path. *Doom Slash - The blade fills up with darkness then the user jumps to a nearby enemy and smites at thee with a large dark slash, inflicting Shadow-elemental damage and Doom. *Yin and Yang (風水 Fūsui, lit. Feng Shui) - The user charges Pearl and Shadow energy to the blade then spins his blade, releasing a whirl of mixed magic around him, inflicting heavy Pearl and Shadow damage to surrounding foes. Overdrives/Gigabreaks *Zanmato (玉砕 Gyokusai, lit. Honorable Death) - The user goes into samurai stance state with light above him and petals falling, then, after a little while, slashes through the enemy he straightly sees and inflicts Instant Death with one slash, regardless of immunity, though this can only be used once. *Last Resort - The user lifts into the air and charges up a lot of energy into his blade then after all energy are absorded turns into a large sword of energy and spins then thrusts the sword to the ground and the user lands on the ground without his blade while the blade summons raining Pearls to the battlefields, hitting enemies that come in contact. After a while the energy depletes and the blade is summoned back onto the user's hand. This Overdrive is more effective the lower the user's HP is. *Sword Dance - The user summons several blades then strikes them down through several foes, then the user swirls his blade around, creating a gush of light, activating the blades to release light, heavily damaging enemies that had been strucked. Trivia Category:GigaCom Category:L.-O.e-R. compatible Category:Arcade Category:Action Category:RPG Category:"T" rated Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:GameCom Category:VG Ideas Category:"T" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games